1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display apparatus generally includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic light-emitting layer formed therebetween. The OLED display apparatus is a self light-emitting display apparatus that emits light when holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode recombine in the organic light-emitting layer to en excited state that gradually disappears thereafter.
Because of its high quality characteristics, such as low power consumption, high brightness, and fast response speed, the OLED display apparatus has received attention as a next generation display apparatus.